5:15
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: 5:15. The numbers shone as clear as day. She sighs and runs a frustrated hand through her hair. Bad girl Ally Dawson learns she has a twin. She sets out to find her & her mom but they're nowhere to be seen. What happens when bad boy Austin Moon gets involved? Will Ally ever find Breanna & Penny? What happens when a dangerous situation brings Austin & Ally closer than ever?


**Authors Note -**_ OMG! I like just literally thought of this idea in the shower lol! Anyways, I hope you guys like this story as much as you like my others. Please R&R to let me know what you think and if I should continue. Bye now(:_

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Separated At Birth_

* * *

_Third - Person POV_

Right now Penny Dawson was in the hospital exhausted but happy. She had just given birth to two _twins_. They looked nothing alike so they had to be fraternal. She glanced over at the clock and it's neon lights shone.

_5:15 am_

Was the time it displayed. She smiled and looked at the little bundles of joy in her arms. She looked up and there was her ex husband Lester Dawson. He smiled back down at her and then dragged his attention to his baby girls. Suddenly the nurse came in holding a clipboard.

"What would you like to name them?" She smiled.

Lester looked to Penny for the answer. Penny thought for a moment then named the baby that had her eyes slightly open Allyson and the other baby who was sleeping completely Breanna.

"Allyson Marie Dawson and Breanna Mackenzie Dawson." She smiled. She looked up at Lester and he nodded silently agreeing to the names his ex wife picked out.

"Awe cute names!" The nurse gushed then left the room giving them more privacy.

"So Penny," Lester started. He went over to the chair in the room and sat down. Penny shot him a confused look but it silently told him to proceed with what he was going to say. "How's this going to work? Who's keeping the girls?"

Penny hadn't really put much thought into that until now. She didn't want her baby girls to be separated so she had an idea. "How about I take them?" She suggested.

Horror crossed Lester's features. I mean sure he thinks Penny would make a great mother and all but he wanted at least one of his daughters. Once she saw the look on his face she felt bad for suggesting that.

"How about we each get one girl?" Lester spoke but more like asked.

Penny sat and thought. "Sure, that could work but who would get who?"

"How about I take Allyson and you take Breanna..." Lester trailed off.

Penny then smiled. "Okay, fair enough."

The nurse came back in a few moments later with Doctor Egon hot on her trail. They were informed that they were free to go home. Both parents smiled and Lester took Allyson in his arms while Penny had Breanna. Lester drove back to his place where Penny had her car parked. She drove all the way from New York to visit her parents and Lester who still lived in Miami. You know, for a divorced couple they actually got along _really_ well. Lester pulled into the driveway of the house. Penny had all kinds of baby things back in New York. She knew she was pregnant so she had prepared back home. Her water just _happened_ to break while she was in Miami.

She was pregnant while her and Lester were married but then they divorced and well had twins together. An hour later Penny had little Breanna in her arms and was ready to hightail it back home to New York. Her and Lester had went inside Lester's house to catch up and around 8:00 Penny decided she would go. She said goodbye and such to her parents at the hospital.

"Are you sure your ready to leave now Pen?" Lester questioned. Allyson was fast asleep upstairs in her crib.

"Oh Lester I'm fine don't worry about me. It's this little one you should be worried about." She directed as she bounced Breanna up a little.

Lester smiled and took Breanna from her arms. "Bye baby girl daddy's gonna miss you." He cooed at her while she just laughed and kicked her little feet around. That action made both Penny and Lester smile.

After a few more questions and giggles coming from Breanna, Penny finally left and was back on the road again with her baby. Lester shut the door after seeing his daughter and his wife drive off. Soon after Lester heard crying. He chuckled and made his way upstairs. _Time to start raising Allyson Marie Dawson_ he thought then smiled when he reached her room. He wrapped his hand around the door knob and without a second thought, opened the door.


End file.
